


Gonna Kill Him

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Other, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets Arsenal to fill in during the Obsidian Age and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written WELL before Roy and Mari were on the same League. Go me.

He gasped, she chuckled. The feel of her skin sliding over his was enough to bring up all sorts of thoughts that Jesse would not appreciate. He was so going to kill Dick when he got back to the Tower. Vixen was just too…sensual, too beautiful in everything she did for this to have gone smoothly. And now, feeling the press of her weight against his chest, while his arms supported her…it was almost too much. As she slid down the body of the archer, he suppressed a moan.

"Thanks, Arsenal. That one was too hard to reach," she purred, putting the light bulbs back. "It's been nice having a new man around."

"Anytime, Vixen, anytime." Maybe letting Dick recommend him to fill a duty slot for the League wasn't so bad after all, he thought, watching her walk away.


End file.
